darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
New Mantles
Air Mantle Granted Ability: While you are psionically focused, you do not have to run in a straight line, and gain a +2 bonus to all Jump checks. As an immediate action, you can gain an additional bonus equal to your manifester level to one Jump check by expending your psionic focus. 1 CatfallA: Instantly save yourself from a fall. 1 Elemental Steward (air only): Summons tempestan (see CP, pg. 132). 1 Control AirA: You have control over wind speed and direction. 2 Levitate, Psionic: You move and down, forward and back via mental support 2 Energy Push (electricity only)A: Deal 2d6 damage and knock subject back 3 Crisis of BreathA: Disrupt subject's breathing. 5 Overland Flight, Psionic: You fly at a speed of 40 ft. and can hustle long distances 7 Energy Wave (electricity only)A: Deal 13d4 electricity damage in 120 ft. cone. Earth Mantle Granted Ability: While you are psionically focused, you are more stable when you stand upon the ground, and gain a +2 bonus on rolls to resist being tripped, bull rushed, or overrun. As an immediate action, you can expend your focus to add your manifester level to such a roll. 1 StompA: Subject falls prone and takes 1d4 nonlethal damage. 1 Elemental Steward (earth only): Summons geodite (see CP, pg. 131). 1 Stone MindA: Gain bonuses on Search checks while standing on stone or earth. 2 Earth WalkA: Move easily in all direction while on earthen surfaces. 2 Wall Walker: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceiling. 3 Heavy EarthA: Alter gravity locally. 5 Stomp, GreaterA: Psycokinetic shock wave deals damage and knocks creatures down. 7 Eyes of the Basilisk: Turn one creature per round to stone with a glance. Fire Mantle Granted Ability: When psionicaly focused, you gain a +4 bonus to all Intimidate checks. As an immediate action, you may expend your psionic focus to cause any easily flammable object or substance you are touching (candles, parchement, etc.) to ignite. 1 Elemental Steward (fire only): Summons emberling (see CP, pg. 130) 1 Control FlamesA: Take control of nearby open flames. 1 Matter Agitation: You heat a creature or object. 2 Energy Adaptation, Specified (fire)A: Gain Energy Resistance(Fire) 10. 2 Energy Emanation (fire only)A: Deal 1d6 fire damage to surrounding creatures 3 Energy Bolt (fire only)A: Deal 5d6 fire damage in a 120 ft. line. 5 Fiery DiscorporationA: Cheat death by discorporating into nearby fire for one day. 7 Energy Conversion (fire only): Offensively channel energy you've absorbed. Water Mantle Granted Ability: While you are psionically focused, you gain a swim speed of 10 (or your swim speed increases by 10). As an immediate action, you can expend your focus to add your manifester level to any Swim checks you need to make. 1 Elemental Steward (water only): Summon an Arctine (see CP, pg. 130) 1 Float: You buoy yourself in water or other liquid. 1 Endure Elements, Psionic: Exist comfortably in cold or hot environments 2 Body Equilibruim: You can walk on non-solid surfaces. 2 Energy Stun (cold only)A: Deal 1d6 cold damage and stun target if it fails both saves. 3 Energy Wall (cold only): Create a wall of cold. 5 Cranial DelugeA: Massive physical damage can cause your opponent's head to explode. 7 Energy Claw (cold only)A: Create a claw of cold that grapples and damages foes. Dominion Mantle Granted Ability: While psionically focused, you gain a +2 bonus to all Diplomacy, Innuendo, and Sense Motive checks. You can expend your focus as an immediate action to gain a bonus equal to your manifester level instead. 1 Conceal Thoughts: You conceal your motives. 1 DemoralizeA: Your enemies become shaken. 1 Sense LinkA: You sense what the subject senses. 2 Suggestion, PsionicA: Compels subject to follow stated course of action. 2 Ego WhipA: Dela 1d4 Cha damage and daze for 1 round. 2 Detect Hostile Intent: You can detect hostile creatures within 30 ft. of you. 3 Escape Detection: You become difficult to detect with clairsentience powers. 3 Mind TrapA: Drain 1d6 power points from anyone who attacks you with a telepathy power. 4 Dominate, PsionicA: Control target telepathically Shadow Mantle Granted ability: While psionically focused, you gain a +4 bonus to all Sneak checks. If you expend your psionic focus, and you are adjacent to an area of shadow, you may attempt a Hide check even if under observation. 1 Control Light: Adjust ambient light levels 1 Primal FearA: Target is shaken for one round. 1 Stygian Discernment: Gain insight to act against detected undead and negative energy auras. 2 Concealing Amorpha: Quasi-real, shadowy membrane grants you concealment. 3 Darkvision, Psionic: See 60 ft. in total darkness. 5 Shadow Walk, Psionic: Step into shadow to travel rapidly. 6 Cloud Mind, Mass: Erase knowledge of your presence from the minds of one creature/level. 8 Shadow Body: You become a living shadow (not the creature). Ethereal Granted ability: While psionically focused, you gain a +4 bonus to all Diplomacy checks, and a +2 bonus to all Handle Animal checks as the peace of the Ethereal plane infuses you. If you expend your psionic focus (as a standard action), you can grant one creature who can hear and understand you another saving throw against a condition that perturbs their emotional or mental state. 1 Dimensional PocketA: Transfer object to hidden dimension for safekeeping. 1 Sensory GloomA: Hamper a chosen sense on a single creature. 3 Ethereal Volley: Imbue your missiles with force energy, making them ghost touch weapons. 5 Ethereal Agent: Create a psionic sensor that watches the Material plane from the Ethereal plane. 6 Ethereal AbductionA: Force another creature onto the Ethereal plane. 7 Ethereal Jaunt, Psionic: Become ethereal for 1 round/level. 9 Etherealness, Psionic: Become ethereal for 1 minute/level. Category:RulesCategory:Psionics